An Angel at St Mungo's
by Quirkista
Summary: This fic was originally en francais. I am simply translating it for Deediii. Draco falls gravely ill, and Hermione is left devastated. She feels alone at Hogwarts, even though she is far from alone. Harry and Ron worry for her health, but then Hermione has reason to smile again...


**Disclaimer: I don't own this fic. Deediii does. I am simply translating this fic from French :)**

**I hope you enjoy this fic.**

The weather seemed to reflect Hermione's mood. A gray and gloomy sky accompanied with wind. Hermione stayed a little longer in his empty room, continuing to gaze out the window. Nowadays, it seemed like she was perpetually sad. Sighing, she left the room shrugging her winter cloak on as she does so. Head bowed, she kept to the walls. It seemed the closer you walked to the walls, the less people would speak to the individual, just the way she liked it. Nobody spoke to her; everyone knew it would be useless. She mostly spoke in monosyllables. She had no reason to be cheerful. Since he was gone, nothing was the same in her life. A sweet sadness overwhelmed her when she saw a Slytherin. Blaise. The only person who knew how Hermione felt. They tried to comfort each other. However, this usually ended in tears. As she surrounded his bed, the curtains blocked her view. The physical barrier drove Hermione into peals of tears.

She kept thinking about his steely blue eyes, his smile, and his strong character. She just couldn't begin to believe that her love was in St. Mungo's. It was too upsetting.

She was turning into a disgusting excuse of a human being. Most days, she couldn't be asked to leave the comforts of her bed, preferring to stay in solitude. Harry and Ron just didn't know to do. It was like his absence had torn a large proportion of her soul.

She arrived in the lobby; all the students had to take refuge fleeing the wind. They had smiles, good mood glued to his face. They had such a carefree attitude; they didn't know how this was affecting Hermione. They probably didn't care either. They expected Hermione to be the genius she was. Right now, all these expectations were more than she could bear. She glared at their audacity. How dare they celebrate such common day occurrences, when her beloved was in the hospital . Hermione turned into a solitary figure when Draco was sent on that historic day to the best 'hospital' in the Wizarding World.

Even more sullen and hands in pockets mood, she descended the stairs slowly; taking time to enjoy the burn relishing in the harsh winds of the cool winter's day.

The leaves fluttered around her, the lake rippled dangerously. The pitter patter of trees was the background music. Wonderful melody. She walked to get across the lake; she sat on a bench and looked as far as possible beyond the mountains. This bench. His bench. Their bench. They came here when the round was over, and it was in silence they watched the lake, hand in hand. One brand of tenderness they left appear.

She undid her hair allowing the freedom of movement in the wind. Drops of water began to escape from the heavy gray clouds. She said it was a good time, and she even dropped salty beads perfectly based on its already wet cheeks. She closed her eyes to enjoy the sound of the raging kind. But one thing it did work. Something broke the harmony of the wind, the lake and the rain. Footsteps and breath are now mingled with the phonograph. She suddenly opened her eyes and waited for the newcomer to exhibit another sign of life. The person sat next to her, taking her by the shoulders. Hermione slowly turned his head towards the unknown and felt her heart drop a heavy weight. She felt betrayed and an watery smile crossed her face, tears of joy were now running down her cheeks. She hugged Draco back , as if she was afraid of losing it again. Oh yes, this fear tugged at her stomach. They rose together and hugged each other. Hermione knew that Draco had heart problems, and therefore listened to his heart with a high concentration, this heart that could stop at any time. She raised her head and closed the gap between their lips. Their first kiss. They walked hand in hand towards the Room of Requirement to celebrate their reunion.

**Please inform me in a review if you spot any errors.**

**Please read and review. It would make Deediii very happy :)**

**Please take part in the poll on my profile. :)**


End file.
